Heartbreak
by x-twiilight-x
Summary: "My breathing was heavy, my heart was racing, my palms sweaty, and yet I knew I couldn't stop long to get my breath back." Set in New Moon when Edward abandoned Bella, and he should know, it's not good to leave Bella with bad company...
1. Preface

**This is my new story. It's called ****Heartbreak and its set in New Moon after Edward left Bella. This is just the preface and I need to know what you think of it before I continue with the rest of the story. **

**Sam xx**

**Preface**

My breathing was heavy, my heart was racing, my palms sweaty, and yet I knew I couldn't stop long to get my breath back.

I collapsed under the oak tree and peered behind me.

Silence.

Maybe too quiet, my mind thought and it felt eerie being here on my own.

Where are you when I need you Edward? My head hissed his name, putting him down as guilty.

Guilty for leaving me, guilty for never coming back, guilty for moving on without me, guilty to lying to me, guilty for duping me into believing that he loved me…

I felt tears awaking, but I forced them away, like everything else, as I needed to be silent if I was going to survive. I stood up slowly and ran to my escape. I jumped into the ditch and piled leaves onto me to cover my scent.

"Bella," she cooed.

I held my breath and just prayed that she couldn't see me. Water from the rain we had from last week seeped into my clothes and I retained myself from shivering. If I shivered now, everything would be over and no-one would find me. My rotting corpse led under here forever. The woods would be quiet once again.

"Bella, I can see your foot." She chuckled, but I stayed rooted to the spot.

"Fine, if you want to do it the hard when then I'll come to get you." She moved closer, and I knew my life was coming to an end.

Please god, please save me. I've got Charlie to think about. Please

**So, what'd you think?**

**Sam xx**


	2. Change

**Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter – I've been busy with my main story. Anyway, here****'s the proper first chapter.**

**!*- ****Hope You Have a Happy New Year -*!**

**Sam xx**

2 Weeks Earlier…

"Bella? Bella?" Charlie clicked his fingers in front of my face as I stirred from a nightmare.

I was with Edward in our meadow when suddenly Edward was being pulled away from me and I tried to grab him but he just disappeared. Noises screeched from just outside the meadow and suddenly I felt like a stranger, like I wasn't wanted anymore. I turned to leave the meadow and there was James, purring and prowling, and suddenly we're in the ballet studio. My vision was blurred but I could make out a fire, and two shapes stood over it. The flames licked at me as I was lifted up and exited from the studio, the place that held my worst nightmares, the place that burned down…

"I'm sorry dad, I'm okay now though. Really." I muttered, blinking a couple times to focus into the real world.

"Bella, you were screaming. You're obviously not okay. I'm not sure if I can handle much more of this." Charlie had his arms crossed and there were small bags under his eyes.

"Really dad – I am okay." I lied, trying to shrug off the situation.

"In the morning we're having a talk." He warned, but didn't push it and left my room. Left me on my own like Edward left me.

Surely Alice could see I was struggling and she would tell Edward.

"I need him." I muttered, before biting my lip to stifle my sobs.

I had suffered in silence for this long; I think I could cope with it until Edward comes back. _If _he comes back.

I closed my eyes and this time I had a dreamless sleep.

I woke to the smell of burned toast and I immediately knew the criminal. I got dressed and grabbed my bag to head outside to my Chevy to avoid Charlie.

But as I turned to go Charlie called out, "Where'd you think you're going?"

"To school." I flicked my eyes quickly at my watch before continuing, "And I've got ten minutes to get there on time."

"I'm sure you can spare a minute of your busy time Bella." Charlie glared at me and I sat at the end of the table reluctantly.

"One minute." I compromised.

"I've called your mother. She's coming to pick you up at the airport in two days. I'm sorry Bella, but I don't think it's healthy you staying here." Charlie told my bluntly.

"But I want to stay." I felt my bottom lip tremble. I couldn't leave. He didn't know where to find me if I ever left.

"Bells, I don't think Edward's coming back." I flinched at his name and I tried to think of a comeback.

"That's not why dad. I want to stay with you." I reached over to him but he raised his hands in front of him and waved them side to side.

"Bella, if this is you wanting to stay I am seriously concerned." He smiled and I tried to give a smile, but it just ended up looking odd and misshapen.

"Give me a week. I'll change and I'll stop the nightmares – I promise. Just… just one week." I bit my bottom lip and put all my hope into this. If it didn't work then I didn't know anymore backup plans I could do.

"One week." Charlie nodded grimly. "And you best stop those nightmares."

"I will." I smiled weakly this time and headed out.

"Bye dad." I opened the door and headed out to my Chevy.

I chewed at my bottom lip, thinking of solutions to what I just promised.


	3. New

**Hope you all had a happy New Year!**** Sorry I didn't upload for a while – I've had school and its been hectic**

**I am not going to update this until I get at least 10 reviews**** (it includes the names aswell – you'll find out at the bottom) :P **

**Sam xx**

I bought soda from the lunch hall, but instead of sitting where the Cullens used to sit, I took in a deep breath and sat next to Jessica, who was gossiping about the latest news.

She quietened down and everyone stared at me, apart from Angela, who just smiled at me warmly, like she was glad I had finally come back to them.

"Hey," I blushed a deep scarlet, trying to break the silence.

"Hi. I was just on about the winter party I was going to plan at my house." Jessica smiled at me, and I grinned.

"Am I invited?" I joked and she nodded.

"Yeah, just I didn't know when to ask you. You always seemed so… distant." Jessica paused, not sure if she had gone too far, but I was still sat so she stopped at where she was.

"So, uh… what made you join us today?" Eric asked; to make conversation as the table became quietened once more.

"You know, I needed someone to talk to. And I needed my friends." I told them, feeling tears well up for no reason. If I were to cry I would be weird, I mean, why do I need to cry - there's no point in it anymore.

"Awesome, just don't sit by yourself again. You freaked us out a bit." Eric smiled, and I just nodded.

"Yup, I'll do that." I grinned, although inside I was aching deeply inside.

And just like that, everything went back to normal. Jessica gossiping, us all pretending to be listening intently.

And just like that, my eyes drifted from her over to the table where I had been sitting for god knows how many months.

And just like that I began to feel better about the whole situation. I don't know why, its too strange to explain, but the mood suddenly lifted and it felt like a piece in an unfinished jigsaw piece slotted it; not yet completing it, but bringing it closer to completion. I relaxed in my seat, and just listened to the hum of the cafeteria for once, the bustling of students making their way through high school.

"C'mon Bella!" Angela laughed, tugging my out of my seat. I must've fallen asleep as the last thing I remember was Edward's face, and I was sure he wasn't here for me to see it again.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't had a lot of sleep – that's all," I apologised.

Angela laughed at my excuse, and replied, "Don't we all?" I agreed on that, it was true. Well, not for me, but normal teenagers anyway.

We hurried towards biology and as I entered I felt an icy presence. I shook it off, not thinking about it. Not until a new student entered the class. Although he was a stranger to me, I knew deep down I had come across him, and it wasn't a pleasant meeting.

I slumped down in my seat, not bothering to stare it him like the rest of the girly goons in here were doing – I hope Angela didn't take offence to that. Gawping at his gorgeous body, his run-your-fingers-through hair and his dazzling smile. But that's not what me change my mind to join them, no, it was the fact he had red eyes shining clearly through is brown contacts.

**I decided that someone new would come in this story. I'm running a little contest. Pick a name for this guy and add if you want him evil or nice. In the next chapter I will mention the name but not if he's evil or nice – I'll leave that a mystery until you work it out**

**Sam xx**


	4. Note Exchanging

**Okay, I didn't get 10 reviews, I got 8 – but that's good enough. Next chapter I'm expecting to reach 10 reviews. I hope you like this chapter, Bella and this hottie get to know each other a bit better. Long and dreamy – and his name… read to find out**

**Sam xx**

"Bella Swan." My name called from the front of the classroom and my eyes shot up towards Mr Banner who pointed towards me, nodding at the new boy.

He glided towards me, all the girls checking him out as he sat smoothly into his chair, completely ignoring the other girls as his nodded once.

"Hey."

"Hi," I mumbled, covering my face with my hair to hide my bright red cheeks. He smelled strongly of cologne, burning my nose almost, and his ebony hair was curled round his face. He swiped it back and pulled out his textbook.

Mr Banner was talking at the front of the class, and no matter how hard I tried to listen I seemed to have an urge to check he was still there, not a figure of my imagination. I knew I was desperate for Edward to come back, but I had no idea my mind would stoop so low as to play tricks in my head.

I was called out of my head sharply when a roughly, folded up piece of paper sailed my way through the new boy. I opened it up slowly, inspecting it cautiously until I got to his handwriting.

_So, I hear you're new too? Is that true?_

_Robbi_

My eyes quickly slid to the corner of my socket to see what his expression was, but he was listening to Mr. Banner so I flickered my eyes back to the sheet of paper. I quickly scribbled:

_I've been here a couple months. Why you asking?_

_Bella_

I passed it back slowly and slyly so Mr Banner would have no clue whatsoever. I quickly got back a response and I unfolded the creased paper.

_Just wondering? Do you know your way around the school?_

_Robbi_

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for male vampires. Especially after what had happened last time, and although the pain as still raw, I could finally think about it without the pain being worse. And he would be no exception, even more so as I already knew him in some weird, mystical way. I answered back though:

_I'm not touring you – if that's what you want._

_Bella_

I placed it on his book, hoping the petty conversation would end, but the paper came back to me sharpish.

_It's not what I want – just yet _

_I wondered if you knew the way to the reception from here?_

_Robbi_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, considering all the possible outcomes before putting pen to paper once again.

_Do you want me to take you there?_

_Bella_

I sighed, passing the note over to Robbi who sent the note back to me just as Mr Banner called out his name.

"Robbio, could you tell the class what process causes oxygen to pass from the alveoli into the lung capillaries?" Mr. Banner eyed at both me and Robbi suspiciously, obviously finally caught us note-passing, and had taken the opportunity to embarrass him, yet he didn't know that Robbi was a vampire – who probably knows everything off by heart.

"_Diffusion_ is the process by which oxygen passes from the alveoli to the lung capillaries." Robbi crossed his arms smugly and Mr. Banner looked genuinely shocked.

"Well… uh – that is correct." Mr. Banner stared at him agape, puzzled by how he knew the answer, fully-aware that Robbi wasn't paying any attention. "That was a textbook answer. Now, class, take note of that."

Everyone bowed their heads to scribble down it as a note in their books, and the girls swooned over their dream man who is undoubtedly smart in their eyes.

I almost forgot about the note until I knocked it off the end of the table, so I bent down and picked it up, reading it as I did so.

_Yeah, if you wouldn't mind._

_Robbi_

I quickly scribbled that I wasn't offering and sent it back his way just as the bell rang for the next lesson, concluding this one as students hurried out the classroom as Mr. Banner packed away the tiny amount of evidence he had brought out for today's lesson.

I had half-expected Robbi to have shot out the classroom, not daring to spent another second in the class, but when I saw he had waited for me, and the other girls drooling behind him I sighed, not used to all the attention he was giving me.

"What're you still doing here?" I mumbled, lifting my bag onto my shoulder as I began to stroll out of the classroom, Robbi stood to my right, Angela to my left.

"You're taking me to the reception. I get to leave early today as it's my first day at the school." Robbi told me, all matter-of-factly.

"But I've got Spanish next. I can't skip lesson to take you to reception." I shook my head, just trying to find an excuse not to hang around with him, just me and him.

"Then I'll persuade them to let you off early too." Robbi stared straight into my eyes, trying to tempt me, but I still refused to budge from my decision.

"I want to keep my attendance high. Sorry, you've got your map, let that take you where your destination is." I crossed my arms, lifting up one brow slightly higher than the other to see if he would try to continue his campaign of whatever it was.

"Angela?" Robbi turned his attention from me to my small friend stood next to me who was completely absorbed in this conversation.

"Hell yeah!" She grinned, her face lighting up and stormed straight on ahead.

"I don't know why you refused!" She called back to me, and honestly, neither did I. I just didn't want to hang around with him because I thought he was a vampire. What if he wasn't? What if he was just a regular human? But that wouldn't explain how he knew the answer, and told the teacher the textbook answer. I was letting Edward get in the way of my relationships, and I had to face up to it soon that Edward was never going to come back for me. I only hoped that that realisation came soon, because I hated myself for believing in the impossible.

**Long chapter. Robbio's full name is Robbio Cooper, he just prefers being called Robbi. I want to thank ****ElliexPattinson**** for his name and ****Kydra002**** for the surname!**

**Please review,**

**Sam xx**


	5. Jealousy

**Since I got 10 reviews I decided to update tonight as soon as possible :D **

**Enjoy and review – next chapter up at 12 reviews**

**Sam xx**

I so wished I took up on Robbi's offer. Apparently Angela got out of school early, and he took her out for a meal. I mean, I would definitely skip out on the meal with him, but missing out on Spanish, a subject I was sure to fail in, was a no brainer answer.

The next day, third period – just before lunch, in Biology, Robbi sat next to Angela before Mr. Banner came through the doors, making her blush and giggle, the rest of her friends cooing over him. I snarled under my breath and turned my head in the other direction. What came over me? Was I… _jealous_ of other girls after Robbi? Surely not, I hardly knew the boy, we weren't even a couple… but no matter how hard I tried to shrug it off, only jealousy seemed like the reason why I did what I did.

"Hey," Robbi whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine and causing me to jump.

I turned to face him and my breath hitched as I caught onto his beauty. "Um… hi? What happened to hanging out with Angela?" I greeted him as he sat properly down in his seat and I noticed Angela and Jessica were facing my way, staring at Robbi and me.

"I decided to join you. You looked so lonely, and when I saw you snarl-" Robbi smirked as I quickly cut in.

"I did _not_ snarl!" I protested and he shrugged.

"Whatever. That's what it looked like. I'm not going to argue with you." Robbi paused, pursing his lips before opening his mouth, about to speak when Mr. Banner spoke.

"Robbio, you may talk to Isabella outside of class. And let that be a lesson to all of you." Mr. Banner warned and Robbi turned to face him, while I just froze at my spot, my face embarrassingly red.

We didn't pass notes this time, just paid attention, neither of us really wanting a lunchtime detention.

After Mr. Banner dismissed us a couple minutes from the lesson, but not from the classroom, just before the bell as he had nothing else to teach for the lesson.

"Bella… out of interest would you want to go to the cinema Saturday?" Robbi asked, packing away his things. I froze and looked at his eyes that were now boring into mine, waiting for a response.

"Robbi," I began, putting away the rest of my things before continuing, "I don't know you well. And no offense, but I've had a bad run with boys and I don't feel like going out with anyone just yet." I expected Robbi to turn away, upset at my rejection, but laughing was not one of the things I had expected.

"Oh Bella," Robbi wiped away a tear and calmed himself before carrying on, "I meant with Angela, Jessica, and me. God, what did you think I fancied _you_?" Robbi raised his eyebrow, taking one look at my shocked face again before bursting into a fit of laughter again. I turned away, embarrassed by the situation and almost sprinted to the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang. _Saved by the bell._

I sat down and unloaded my ham sandwich from my bag that I had decided to make this morning, and waited for company. The company I did not want was the company I got unfortunately.

Angela and Jessica had their arms wrapped round Robbi's arms staring into his eyes lovingly as he laughed, leading their way over to where I was. _Kill me now,_ my brain repeated as Robbi took the seat next to me. Jessica hurried round to sit opposite him while Angela sat to the right of him and he grinned at me.

"You left before I had the chance to call bye," Robbi stated, leaving the sentence for me to say my excuses.

"What can I say – I don't want to spend time with you." I folded my sandwich up in the cling film and stood to go.

"Don't leave, I won't tease you Bella. Just… stay." Robbi had my wrist in his hand, and I flickered my eyes over to Jessica and Angela who was staring at us in awe then back over to my wrist.

"Fine." I sat back down in my seat, not looking at Robbi when I added, "One hint of a joke and I'm gone. Just remember that."

I took out my sandwich again and nibbled at it when Mike and Eric joined us. Mike looked full of jealousy when he saw Robbi sat next to me.

"I'm Mike and this is Eric." Mike stuck out his hand and Robbi just nodded.

"Robbi." He said casually before turning to me.

"So, what did you mean by boy troubles?" He asked me.

"I'm not going to tell you. I'd rather not." I bit my lip feeling my face flush just remembering Edward.

"Whenever you're ready." Robbi understood and left it. Such a gentleman, I sarcastically thought.

"Which will be never," I mumbled under my breath, making sure no-one heard.

"So Bella, do you want to come round mine Saturday? A bunch of us are thinking about heading to town." Mike offered although it made it seem like he wanted me to favor him.

"She's coming to the cinema with me." Robbi replied hastily.

"I'm actually staying at home on Saturday. Cleaning my house as my dad is on duty and I thought it'd be a good opportunity." I crossed my arms and settled the boy battle over me.

"Maybe another time?" Mike asked, still hopeful and I nodded.

"Why not?" I flashed a smile in his direction making Robbi glare at him. Oh the joy of torture.

But the table soon flipped over quickly as Robbi stroked Jessica's hand that was across from him and she blushed.

"You had some dirt on there." He soothing voice melodically rang in everyone's ears.

Mike flashed Robbi a look of 'don't go there' but he continued.

"Would you want a lift home tonight?" He asked and she nodded.

"That's it!" I cried, storming out of the cafeteria in a furious rage. He was doing it in spite of me, and I didn't want to watch Angela and Jessica made a fool of out of Robbi.

"Bella wait," He called out but I ran into the girls toilet before he had time to catch up with me.

I hurried over to the sink and splashed water over my face, cooling me down.

"Bella." Robbi entered the bathroom and I spun round to face him.

"Out. It's the girls toilets. Get out." I snapped, pointing to the exit.

"Not until we sort this out." Robbi shook his head and pushed his back against the door.

"I'll scream." I warned but he just smirked.

"Go ahead." He tested me, and I gave in.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the sink.

"Why'd you storm out back there?" Robbi asked, although we both knew he already knew the answer.

"Jealousy." I said, straight to the point, not wanting to lie.

"And why are you jealous?" He grinned.

I sighed. "I like you. Like you, like you. You know?"

"So why did you turn me down?" Robbi quizzed and I answered him truthfully.

"I don't want to seem easy."

"You're not. And even if you were, I wouldn't think any less of you." Robbi told me blankly, taking a step closer to me.

"So would you go to the cinema with me? _Just_ me?" Robbi looked at me through his heavy lids, taking another step closer.

"Fine." I agreed, secretly excited, closing the gap between us and placing my lips on his.

**So what'd you all think?**

**Review!**

**Sam xx**


	6. Together

**Since I got over 12**** reviews so quickly I decided to not waste time and upload the next chapter – enjoy and review :D**

**Sam xx**

Had I basically moved on from Edward? No. No, it was too soon. But after all he had encouraged me to move on, and Robbi seems like the perfect guy to whisk away my awful memories and replace them of him.

"Hey Bella," Angela grinned at me as I walked into homeroom, Robbi's hand entwined in mine.

"When did you two get together?" She signaled to our hands and I blushed.

"Since Bella admitted she wanted to." Robbi replied for me, although that was a complete lie.

"Actually you wanted to get with me in the first place." I cried and Angela laughed at our petty couple-argument.

"But you're the one who kissed me." Robbi grinned, his white teeth sparkling.

"Only because you wouldn't move out of the way from the door-" I began but Angela waved, cutting us off.

"Okay, okay. So you got together yesterday, correct?" Angela asked and we both nodded.

Angela grabbed me into a hug, whispering into my hair, "He's a keeper."

When we pulled away Angela had a sad smile on her face that someone could easily mistake for as a normal one, but I could tell she was a tad bit disappointed that with all her efforts trying to woo Robbi it failed.

Robbi pecked my cheek before heading off to his homeroom, and I joined Jessica on her chatty table.

"Look who just walked in!" She squealed, pulling me into a warm hug. "Bella, one of Fork's High's hottest girls!"

"Really, Jess, I'm not," I flushed a bright crimson but Jessica shook her head in disagreement.

"Since you and Robbi got together you are, like, _the_ hottest couple here!" She smiled widely.

"Did Angela tell you?" I whispered alarmed. I didn't know word had got round _that_ fast.

"No, I seen you two walk hand in hand into school today." She beamed before continuing, "And we've got Math next – and Robbi's in there!" She broke off into a squeal again, joining her friends.

Angela came off from the crowd and put her arm round me.

"Relax, its Jessica's way of saying congratulations." Angela reassured me to which I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I sighed after a while, taking in a deep breath to steady my nerves.

The bell rang, signaling for us to head to the next lesson, and Jessica slid her arm through mine.

"We are going to have _so_ much fun in Math!" She screeched loudly yet excitedly in my ear leaving a slight ring as the result.

As we entered my eyes immediately wandered for Robbi, who I found with no hesitation at the back in the corner of the room with a seat left open next to him.

"I gotta go," I said my goodbyes to Jessica as I headed over to Robbi. He grinned at me and I saw that hint of red under the contacts that other people had missed staring back at me.

I shuddered, although there was no breeze and continued my journey over to him.

"Hey gorgeous," Robbi greeted me with a grin on his face.

"Don't call me something I'm not," I mumbled back, knowing full well he was lying, and slid into the seat next to him.

He took my hand in his and squeezed.

"You need to look in the mirror," Robbi spoke softly although it was sad like I couldn't see what he could.

"One day I will." I muttered as Miss Kipper walked through the doors automatically silencing the bustling class.

We went over fractions, revising it for the big test soon, and Robbi kept trying to steal my attention although I wasn't having any of it.

"I want to leave this school knowing math was worth it." I had told him, and myself, everytime he kept leading me astray from my work.

By the time it got to lunch Robbi had grown frustrated at me for focusing more on the lesson than him.

"What is your problem?" I finally snapped at him who was impatiently tapping his pencil next the note he had written out a couple minutes earlier.

"I want to talk to you but you just keep blanking me," He returned my anger back, and I knew I wasn't giving him what he wanted.

"Fine, don't be a part of my life then. That's how I roll, and if it annoys you then just break up with me, or do you want me to do it for you?" I hissed back more quietly as a couple of the people in front of us had their heads twisted in our direction, trying to listen in on things more interesting than the lesson.

"No. I won't. I just wanted to talk to you. And not like this." He said barely above a whisper with pain in his eyes and he flicked his pencil to me then back to him before setting it down and reaching for my hand which I moved quickly to fiddle with me top and act like I didn't see it.

"There, you're avoiding me just like you perfectly demonstrated." He motioned towards my hand which was now on my lap, and out of all the options I had I turned away from him to the teacher, thinking only thoughts about the lesson.

Robbi sighed and muttered something under his breath before picking up his pencil and removing the note away from me and crumpling it up in his pocket.

The bell rang and I quickly gathered my things before heading out the class, not giving Robbi a chance to catch up with me. I decided not to head to the bathroom this time, but to merge myself in crowds outside.

The weather was bleak, the sky dull looking like it was going to pour with rain any moment now, and most probably because of this reason most people were inside today.

I headed over to the math department, figuring there must be some mathletes hanging about in a room. My prediction was right as I found Eric and some other people in the main math's room they use for the big classes.

"Hey," I smiled awkwardly at Eric who turned to look at me with his group of friends.

"Bella?" Eric uttered my name, not sure if it was me.

"I was wondering if you could help me with some of my revision." I fluttered my eyelashes slightly, not sure how it was done right, but I must have done it correctly as they all rushed over asking me what I needed help with.

"Its… uh, fractions?" The last word hung on my mouth for a second longer, not sure if I said the right thing. All the boys sighed and slumped back over to their original placing leaving one boy stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"My name is Conner." As he spoke I noticed he had braces and I smiled, biting my lip before checking him out.

He had short brown hair, some acne that didn't really show out, glasses, and a sweater and jeans. He was only a couple inches taller than me, and actually was okay-looking if you got past all the obstacles in the way.

"I guess you already know I'm Bella," I grumbled and Conner's face fell.

"What's wrong? Did I upset you somehow?" Conner asked, worried.

"No, I just had a fight. To tell you the truth the revision is just a distraction." I muttered, sitting down and he sat in the seat next to me, his chair tilted towards me.

"With Robbi?" Conner asked. Blimey, Jessica must be gossip queen.

"Yeah," I sighed and Conner rubbed my back a bit before stopping and removing his hand.

"Thank you," I smiled up to him and he grinned.

"Oh, that's okay," he sounded light and I just wished I could be at that stage of happiness.

"So, with fractions – explain?" I asked, deciding to change the miserable subject to… another miserable one.

"So that's what you have to do?" I sighed in relief at the fact that I finally knew how to do something that for so long I hadn't been able to do.

Conner chuckled before saying, "Yeah. You were doing this," he circled my petty attempt at the fractions before circling his a couple more times than mine, continuing, "But you just needed to change the numerator."

"Numerator?" I raised my brow and he chuckled.

"You seriously suck at math," Conner smirked before telling me what it was. "It's the top number on the fraction."

"I know I do. I told you I needed help-" But my voice trailed off as the room went silent. I turned to the door which seemed to be the source of loss of conversation and I saw what they all saw – Robbi.

"A word please Bella," Robbi strode in, standing right above me as I gulped.

"Sure, as long as you make it quick. I need to do math." I shrugged casually although on the inside it felt terribly wrong to be left alone with him. Like that weird feeling I had the moment I met him. Surely if your relationship would be based on love, I wasn't so sure about this one though.

"Why did you never ask me? I'm an expert on it?" Robbi asked; his eyes boring into mine. I couldn't stare at them too long.

"Conner offered." I signaled over to Conner who was sat staring at us. Robbi grabbed my wrist and yanked me outside the class.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I had to take you out of there. I don't want everyone knowing our private life." Robbi apologized as he shut the door and let go of my wrist. I twisted it all the way around before letting it drop down to my side like my other arm.

"Too bad though, everyone knows about us." I glared at him.

"Bella," Robbi sighed, staring into my eyes before pacing the corridor and returning to me.

"I never wanted our relationship to turn out like this." Robbi spoke quietly and I immediately dropped my glare, replaced with compassion. "I just wanted to know basic things about you. Your favourite colour, your best friends, the type of movies you're into…" Robbi stopped, biting his lip before continuing, "But if this is what you want between us then just say, because I've told you my opinion, I just want to know how you feel-" Robbi continued drabbling on, but I knew what to do. I placed my index finger on his lips that stopped moving and replaced it with my own lips.

I ran my fingers through his hair as we deepened the kiss. When we pulled away I grinned at him.

"My favourite colour always changes depending on my mood. Today though, my favourite colour is red for passion. My best friend is Angela, the type of movies I'm interested in are romance. But I'm always open to gory stuff." I beamed at him before pulling him in for another kiss.

I quickly pulled away, yet continued to run my fingers through his hair as I asked, "What about you though? You never told me."

Robbi chuckled, "My favourite colour will always be green, my best friend is you and my movies are action and thriller. I love the tension." He flashed his teeth, pulling me in for a kiss but I pushed back from his grip around my waist and headed back towards the door.

"I can't leave Conner waiting." I laughed, remembering him, and waved over to Robbi who grabbed my hand and pulled my back, wrapping his arms tightly round my waist nuzzling at my neck.

"Not until I get my goodbye kiss." Robbi chuckled before I placed a quick peck on his lips and wriggled free of his arms once again.

"There you go." I smiled and opened the door, returning to my workspace where Conner was patiently waiting for me.

"I thought you'd never get back." He joked, but I could tell there was seriousness there in his tone too.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Robbi just wanted to make up to me about our previous argument." I smiled, remembering him, knowing Edward would have never done such a thing for me.

"Okay, so I think you understand everything about fractions now. You just had to figure out how to do that and now you'll get all your questions right." Conner smiled sadly, changing the subject off Robbi and I grinned.

"Really?" I asked, and Conner nodded. "Oh great, thank you!" I hugged him tightly before letting him go. I never would have normally done that, but because I was in such a great mood I couldn't help myself. Conner just chuckled, leaving me to pack up my stuff as he went over to Eric and his mates who had been watching us right from the beginning although I hadn't minded. I waved goodbye to them as I dragged Eric away to take him to our next lesson which was P.E.

"Ergh." Eric grumbled and I just giggled.

"C'mon, it can't be _that_ bad."

**This chapter ended up being just over 5 pages! It took me ages to write. So anyway, what do you think of it so far?**

**Remember, 14 reviews or I won't continue **

**Sam xx**


	7. Date

**Thank you for all the positive reviews, here's the next chapter:**

**Sam xx**

The next day…

10:02

I was preparing for the worst. I had hardly slept last night, what if he never came to my house? He had text me saying he was picking me up at ten past ten in the morning to which I responded, _who are you and how have you got my number?_ He text back sharpish saying it was Robbi and that Jessica had given him my number last lesson.

Getting ready for the date was the worst though. I didn't want to do myself all up as I hated that and we were just going to the cinema to see a film that he picked out and I didn't have a clue what it was. And I wasn't sure if we were going to a restaurant or a fast-food place, so I didn't know whether to dress casually or do up my outfit a bit. In the end I opted for a pair of my grey skinnies, my black converses, a deep purple tank top, a plain black jacket and my silver necklace that Renee had given me when I was five saying that whoever wore it would have good luck. I prayed now that the good luck still worked for me, and I decided to add smokey purple eyes, black eyeliner, and mascara at the last second adding a dash of lip gloss.

I wasn't sure if I had overdone myself, I would have preferred to have gone natural, but I gave up on it, deciding that now was the time to add makeup to my life. To change my dull life.

10:07

My legs feel like jelly. I'm so glad Charlie has gone, if he hadn't he would be concerned about my state, and asking me where I was going. I would have to make up something to avoid him finding out the truth, but as it happened the station needed him this morning and off he went.

10:11

He's not coming. I can feel it. I've been sat down on the sofa for at least nine minutes and Robbi had text me saying he was coming at ten past ten but it's now eleven minutes and sixteen seconds past ten o'clock.

_My phone!_ I almost forgot it. I had to rush upstairs, and while I was up there I quickly my small plain violet bag from my small pile of bags I never use and add some money in there as well incase I needed to buy popcorn or my drink. But aren't the guys meant to pay for the first date?

I quickly checked my phone when it was coming onto twelve minutes past ten and a text popped up on the screen.

_I'm outside_

_R x_

I literally sprinted to the window to check, and when I saw Robbi staring at his phone screen just outside my house, my face lit up and I opened the door.

"One minute and fifty-four seconds late." I said, and Robbi's head shot up, his eyes meeting mine as he laughed.

"Sorry about that, I just needed to do something quickly." He smirked and held out his hand to which I grabbed onto almost immediately.

Robbi began whistling as we reached a black Toyota Camry. Robbi pressed some keys that were in his free hand and the car beeped.

"This is yours?" I looked at the 2009 car before returning my eyes to meet his.

"No, I just stole it. Of course it's mine. Now hop in before we're late heading to the cinema." Robbi smiled just before his head disappeared from his side of the car. I pulled open my side and got in, just managing to fasten my seatbelt before Robbi and started the engine and was moving at fifty miles per hour on the thirty limit road.

W arrived at the cinema in town in less than ten minutes, and as we entered, Robbi just nodded once at the guy who 'takes your ticket' and we were in.

"Screen 3," Robbi notified me before turning around.

I grabbed his wrist. "Where're you going?" I asked, frowning. He wasn't just going to let me watch the film by myself was he?

"Oh, just getting popcorn and the drinks. Find us some good seats." Robbi leaned in, pecking my cheek, before leaving my side. I inhaled deeply before pulling open the cinema door and staring up the crowds of people, finding three seats in the middle, perfect for us. I headed up but someone stopped me by catching my wrist.

I spun around to see who it was when they grinned, "I didn't know you were coming."

I chewed my lip, debating the seats next to them, then up to the perfect ones.

"Why don't you join me - us. Jessica's just gone out to get the popcorn; she'll be back in a sec."

"Uh, I'd rather not if that's okay Mike. There's some seats up there," I turned to check as I pointed, but took a double take. _Crap, taken. Looks like I'll be sat next to Mike and Jessica. How I despise fate._

"You know what; I'd like to take you up on your offer." I nodded, although it was a plain fact that I was lying and that I'd rather sit anywhere but here, and I shuffled across, leaving two seats before sitting so I'd be furthest away from Mike.

"So, who're you here with?" Mike asked casually as an advert for a film I wasn't intending on seeing popped up on screen.

"Why'd you ask?" I whispered.

"Oh, you just left two seats; otherwise you would've sat next to Jess. Am I right?" Mike asked, almost a cocky tone to his voice as he knew he was damn well correct.

"Yeah, I'm here with-" I stopped mid-sentence seeing both Jessica and Robbi approaching us, laughing together.

"Robbi." Mike growled lowly.

"Hello Mike." Robbi smiled, "I see Bella spotted you." He glanced at me, before shifting past Mike's legs and sitting next to me.

He placed the popcorn in between us, and stretched his arm to drape over my shoulders.

"I like what you're wearing today Bella." Robbi smiled, and I blushed.

"Thank you, I thought I'd try out a new look." I gazed up in his eyes, feeling a kiss coming on when-

"So are you guys here on you're like… first date or something?" Jessica asked, and I groaned in frustration.

"Yeah." Robbi answered, though he didn't move from me, he kept his face mere inches away from me.

"Well Mike and I decided to come here for our third date. Mike said he'd pay for everything. Isn't that _so_ romantic?" Jessica squealed, and if I didn't know her better she probably snuggled up to his chest, with Mike beaming in pride.

Robbi looked up at the ceiling before turning to face the screen as the film began. _Damn Jessica and Mike, they never let me and Robbi kiss. Next they're going to end up going to the same place we're going, wherever that is._

As the film got tense I squirmed my way tighter in Robbi's chest as he wrapped his arms round me tighter, leaving one arm free to eat the occasional popcorn. When the film drew to a close Robbi lifted me ever so slightly so our faces met. I could feel my heart pounding and my cheeks redden as I realised this was the moment we would finally be able to share our long awaited kiss. When our lips met it sent an electric shock down my spine and I reached into Robbi's hair, weaving my fingers through it as we deepened the kiss. When we had to pull away I was out of breath, yet I felt refreshed and I grinned at him. The credits came on as the lights were turned up and everyone seemed to rush off.

"Where to now?" I asked as Robbi gathered our things, handing me my bag.

"Ah, that's for me to know and you to find out." He smirked and led me out, not even giving me a chance to say farewell to Jessica and Mike who stood there mouths open as we rushed past, my hand in Robbi's.

He led us back to the car, leaving my hand as he opened the passenger door for me to clamber in before rushing to his side and speeding off.

"What was that about?" I could feel my breath panting, my heart racing and adrenaline filling my veins.

"Wasn't it obvious that Jessica and Mike wanted to tag along with us too?" He asked me, both hands gripped on the steering wheel, briefly glancing at me when he asked the question we both knew the answer to already.

"And you didn't want them to come?" I asked, wanting him to admit his dislike for them.

"The way you put it sounds harsh. No, I just didn't want them spoiling our first date." Robbi paused for a moment before adding, "Ah, we're here."

I forgot the conversation as my eyes drifted over to the diner. I was so glad I didn't wear a dress because this place seemed so affordable that I would have looked posh just wearing a neat dress.

"Here?" I thought, only realizing the moment I thought it I had said it out loud too in disbelief.

"What's wrong with it?" Robbi defended and I shrugged.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." I smiled at his choice and he pecked my lightly on the lips before getting out the car, entwining our fingers together as he pushed open the door, making his way over to the two-seater corner table.

As we sat, a young woman no older than twenty-five came over to our table, popping her bubble-gum as she said blandly, "Can I take your order?" She popped the bubble she made and began to restart the process, pulling out a small notebook from her pocket, unclipping the pen from it as she did so, clicking the pen to work.

"Two cokes and burger and fries." Robbi smiled, making the woman's grumpy face taken aback slightly by his beauty and she grinned at him.

"It'll be here shortly." She smiled warmly at Robbi before scribbling something on the notebook, clicking the pen off to return to her pocket, leaving with a slight spring in her step.

"I think you just made her day." I giggled when she went through some doors, probably to give the order to the chef.

"Best to lighten them up otherwise they spit in your food. A well known fact." It was Robbi's turn to smile as I grimaced, asking if he was serious only to get a nod as a response.

"So how'd you know about this place?" I asked him, deciding to change the topic. I had wondered from the moment we entered how Robbi knew about here. It seemed like we were out of Forks, yet not in Seattle.

"I used to come here when I was younger to write lyrics, and just explore the place." Robbi gazed off into the distance, but flashed back into reality as soon as I stupidly asked the question.

"Would your parents allow you to do that?" I bit my lip hard, knowing I should have thought that question through before asking. It had been painful for Edward to tell me about his mother, and because I didn't know how old Robbi was I couldn't tell if the pain was still raw.

The woman returned to our table, placing down our cokes and heading back to the counter in wait of the burger and fries. I wondered if Robbi would answer me, and as I began to slurp my

When Robbi spoke he was so quiet I had trouble of hearing him. "They had died while I was young. I was an orphan. All I know is that my mother's name was Celia Robbio who was an Italian immigrant who had moved to America in dreams of success, and my father's name was Richard Cooper who was an English man who had also moved to America in dreams of succession and a fulfilled life, and who was married to a woman who worked herself to her death. They had had an affair because of this fact, and I was born out of wedlock.

"My mother died in child birth, naming me Robbio so that she would always be remembered in name, taking my father's surname as my own. My father had tried his hardest to look after me, but soon his marriage fell apart and he had no choice but to home me." When he finished the burger and fries were placed in front of Robbi, who thanked the woman, and when she turned her back pushed the plate over to me.

"I'm full up on the popcorn." He excused himself, yet he stole one of my chips, dipping it in my ketchup and chewing it up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pausing from eating my fry I had between my fingertips when I noticed Robbi's saddened face.

"Yeah, it just gets to me when I remember them." He gazed up into my eyes and I forgot how to breathe. He lowered his eyes and I bit into my burger.

"When we leave I'll need to introduce you to Charlie." I swallowed my mashed-up burger contents as Robbi stared at me, an expression I couldn't read.

**This chapter took me absolutely AGES to write – two days to be precise! I hope you enjoy and please check out my story I'm writing with ****ElliexPattinson****. It's on her profile and it's called, 'Too much of Love Is Just Too Much'. I'm writing the next chapter and we'd both love it if you could read and review **

**Sam xx**


	8. Arriving Home

**Due a comment I received I have decided to alter the plot of my story slightly, and believe me, it sounds better than the previous one. So I'd just like to thank that person for their review, and basically, I'm open to criticism that will improve my story.**

**I'm also sorry I haven't updated lately: numerous of things such as school and my internet being taken away as some of the reasons.**

**Sam xx**

"Seriously?" Robbi gazed into my eyes and I nodded.

"I trust you enough, and well after last time… but anyway, yeah I'm serious," I forced a grin and Robbi frowned.

"What happened last time?" He pried, and I sucked in air before I told him.

"… And he ended up becoming over-protective of me and decided to leave me to cope by myself." I finished, munched a fry, before adding, "I was going to move back to Phoenix to live, but you came along, and well – you changed all that." I grinned but Robbi didn't seem to share the same glee as me.

"Don't get too into me just yet because I still need to tell you-" Robbi began, but was cut off when the waitress came back to our table, clearing the now empty plate like she'd been waiting ages for me to finish the food.

I scanned the room and noticed apart from us there was only a small family of three and a man sat at the bar reading a newspaper were actually here.

I glanced back to Robbi who was already stood up and took my hand.

"Have you paid?" I frowned, thinking I hadn't turned around for more than a couple seconds.

"Yeah, I just gave the spare change in my pocket from the popcorn and drinks and it seemed to cover it." Robbi told me, before smiling at the waitress one last time, and pulling me away out of the diner.

"So, to your place?" Robbi raised an eyebrow and I nodded solemnly.

"I know it's been quick between us, but I'd like to prove to Charlie that I've moved on in my life past Edward." I buckled myself in just in time as Robbi whizzed out the car park and headed off back into Forks.

We arrived at Charlie's within ten minutes, and as we pulled up I noticed Charlie's cruiser parked on the drive. The television lights glowed dimly from the light, and I noticed a faint silhouette sat on the couch.

"Here we go…" I squeezed Robbi's hand as he pulled me gingerly out of my seat, leading me towards the house.

**I have left it here for a reason! The next chapter will be in Robbi's POV, but with a twist…**

**Sam xx**


	9. Flashback

**Because you have waited so long for the chapters I decided to upload both chapters I had waiting. Okay, so this is Robbi's POV, enjoy:**

**Sam xx**

1896:

The ball wasn't really my thing. But if it meant the chance of courting some beautiful ladies then I was all for it. After years of waiting for the red eyes to settle golden I threw myself at the opportunity of starting a proper life for myself. I had Carlisle to thank though, without him helping me past my human-blood cravings half the people attending would have been my snack much earlier.

I tightened my dickey-bow, the oil lamp lighting up the room enough for me to see myself in the dusty mirror.

I had hesitated before looking into the mirror when I was first 'changed', the pale face completely different to my caramel skin I had been so well known of, and instead of my deep hazel eyes staring back with a glint in my eye, piercing scarlet eyes stared back with the need to devour mortal blood. I flinched everytime I saw myself, cringed when anyone noticed my unusual looks…

But Carlisle, I could tell by his scent he was a vampire yet his eyes glistened like honey, and when he taught me his trade I was forever grateful to him. He took me in, and he made me avoid humans as much as possible, only himself leaving the desolate building, returning to take me into the forest, our garden surroundings, to feast on animals.

"Hurry up Robbio, the carriage is arriving in ten minutes," Carlisle called out as I ingested the information he had given me.

I rubbed my eyes and stared at them, eyelids wide open, noticing the tiny red flecks that no-one else did and sighed before dropping my gaze to the open window the left of me.

I could clearly hear wolves howling as I reached down and grabbed me shoes, sliding them on my feet before tying the laces and standing up straight. I grabbed my evening coat and exited my room, heading towards the porch where I heard the carriage pull up seconds earlier.

"Here you are," Carlisle greeted me with a grin to which I returned it equally as I joined him inside the carriage and it headed off to the destination.

"I have heard there are many fine women at this event tonight, Robbio," Carlisle informed me and I smiled warmly at the news. The chances of me meeting a woman I wanted to spend eternity with were in reach now…

"But just don't go biting any," Carlisle laughed, at the inside joke, as did I.

As the laughter ceased I finally spoke, "Why did you hire a carriage when we could run there in half the time?"

"Don't you think the sight would be rather odd, Robbio? Two men charging down the street at god knows what speed just to reach the ball early?" Carlisle always made sense and I grinned.

"Well, now that you have explained the manner in a completely different approach it does sound quite a _silly_ idea, doesn't it?" I chuckled and Carlisle nodded, a small laugh escaping from his lips.

The carriage came to a slow and we waited for the doorman to open the door, Carlisle leaving before me, and when I stepped out I was taken aback by the strong human smells wafting through my nostrils. I was so close to sprinting through the doors and sucking them all dry, but I kept my cool and closed my eyes for a couple seconds, holding my unneeded breath.

"Are you feeling fine?" Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder, but I just opened my eyes and nodded before sauntering to the grand entrance doorway with him.

"Carlisle and Robbio Cullen," Carlisle told the attendant at the doorway as he handed in his tickets, leaving me to repeat his actions afterwards, who smiled at us and allowed us straight through into the ballroom, taking the next ticket.

Magnificent.

The only word I could use to describe the scene before me.

Bodies weaved around the floor heading to meet and greet other people and as soon as Carlisle and I entered we were swarmed with all sorts of young and old people; but the reason most probably was that Carlisle was the local doctor, and they all had problems that Carlisle could sort out.

But none of that mattered when my eyes rested on _her._ I had never seen her before, but I could pick up her scent stronger than everybody else's, and it was almost like her blood was lulling me towards her. _It was like she was singing to me._

She must've noticed my stare as she blushed, her eyes falling down to her hands which she brought one of them up to comb a loose stray of her ebony hair behind her ear.

Her hair was done up in a loose bun, as if rushed, with stands spilling out of it from everywhere. Strands from her central parting often came loose to which she tucked behind her ear, but it looked better how she had it before.

Her brilliantly scarlet gown was obviously made from the finest silk with lace added in for the detailed areas such as the stomach area, she also had a white silk slip trimmed with tulle and flowers, and I noticed she was wearing a single golden bracelet around her white-gloved hands. She was fairly tall for a lady, but not taller than me as I could easily tower over her by at least four inches.

"Robbio?" Carlisle dug his elbow into my ribs and I snapped back into reality and smiled at him.

"Sorry father, I got caught in the amazement and beauty of the ballroom," I excused myself but Carlisle grunted, not buying a word of what I had told him.

"More like you're admiring the beauty of Elizabeth Daniels." Carlisle laughed as I shot him a glare before settling my eyes back on her.

"So that is her name; as dainty as the beauty I see before my eyes." She was my world now and I needed to know one last thing to which Carlisle responded to before one word came from my lips.

"She not married although her parents are looking for a wealthy male."

"You make it sound as if we do not own a lot of money, _father_," My eyes flickered over to Carlisle as he smirked.

"You know what I meant by it, _son_," he bared a grin, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

Carlisle then introduced me to some of his good friends and after a couple glasses of wine I soon became their good friends too. We moved from place to place, dancing with all sorts of people, but what I noticed was that I never had the chance to dance with Elizabeth; she always seemed crowed with eager bachelors all wanting to take her hand to dance. As I spun girl and girl around my eyes were always fixed on Elizabeth, hers on mine too.

But when Carlisle and I reached the edge of the dance area, an older woman from the distance glided elegantly over to Elizabeth. And with me being a vampire, I could easily hear what she whispered to her, Elizabeth's eyes flickering over to her mother's eyes before glancing back to me and nodding reluctantly. And all of a sudden in that briefest moment I knew if I didn't talk to Elizabeth now then I never would as Carlisle had exceeded his limit here and that people began whispering about him and how he could keep looking so youthful. Carlisle had told me a week or so before the ball that afterwards we would have to head to somewhere else, and that I could choose for I had made remarkable progress.

I raced outside, eager to catch her before she entered her carriage, full of hope for our future together, for me to admit that I would love to take her with me when I leave, when my legs stopped working and my breathing slowed to nothing. My eyes were stinging, as did my whole body. Pain speared through my dead heart, leaving it shattered into tiny fragments, fragments that could never be repaired.

The vampires crouched over Elizabeth's limp body sucked the last bit of blood from her fragile body and as I leapt for them they scampered away making hissing noises.

Her plump lips were dry and leathery now, as were her skin. Her beautiful hair was stained with her own blood which was now drying, and although I was so tempted to lap up the small pool of blood by the side of her neck, I couldn't. Her face was twisted with horror at the surprise attack; if only I knew vampires were outside I would have slaughtered them mercilessly as what that had done to Elizabeth.

I screamed in frustration; _why hadn't I just done what we both wanted so badly and talked to her? If I had I could have escorted her over to the carriage and the vampires wouldn't have attacked; although there were more of them, I could easily win the fight._

I ran my fingers through my hair and laid Elizabeth's body back on the ground softly. Her mother and father were by either side of her, both had the life drained out of them, and I could wish now was that their souls went to heaven.

I sprinted away from the bloody scene, the one that was now etched in my mind forever. I threw off my clothing, leaving me just in my vest and trousers.

_If anyone discovered this, it would seem as if I just vanished_, my mind cackled at my rushed plan and I raced off into the town centre, breaking into homes to kill my thirst for human blood. I threw the lifeless carcasses to the side once I had finished with them and I left the town, eager to escape from everyone and everything, draining away the memories they had left me with…

**So what do you think about Robbi's past?**

**Please review and let me know what you think,**

**Sam xx**


	10. Fury

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and here is the next chapter you all have patiently been waiting for:**

**(And sorry this chapter is short, it's just because next chapter is going to be extra long!)**

Bella POV

Robbi's expression changed as I reached the door, and I swore he wasn't with me. I frowned, staring into his glazed eyes, noticing the red rim of his actual colour of his eyes were peeking through the contact and I took his hand into mine and I waited for him to return to me.

"Elizabeth!" He suddenly cried out, his eyes in pain and shock I almost thought he was mistaking me for someone before his head dropped down, his eyelids shutting tightly before his head raised slowly and his eyes met with mine. His eyes stared into my confused ones as his eyes went slightly wider.

"Please don't tell me I _blacked out _ again," Robbi grimaced as I nodded and he laughed nervously at my response, "I'm so sorry, they rarely come, but when they do I'm drawn back in time and I have to relive a painful memory again. I'm sorry about that."

I raised my finger to his lips and his words stopped forming and we just stayed like that for what seemed forever before I finally spoke. "Don't be."

I lowered my hand and took his as I placed my key in the door and swung the door open.

Just as I had seen, Charlie was still on the settee watching the game. Robbi let go of my hand and I walked slowly up to Charlie.

"Hey dad," I smiled, so glad that Robbi and him were going to get to know each other finally.

"Hey Bells, what're doing back so soon? I thought you were on a date…" Charlie stopped, before peering towards the door then at me again. "He's not out there is he?"

"No," I chuckled, before turning around to point to Robbi but he had gone. Vanished into thin air. Or escaped while he had the chance.

I heard an engine in the background roar to life and I ran outside before I missed him go. But when I got there the car was gone, and any evidence that he even came to my house gone with it. I threw my head back on my shoulders and closed my eyes, balling up my fists, before flicking my eyes back open when I felt a raindrop land on my cheek. I wiped it away before heading back inside the house and slamming the door shut. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and punched in his number, dialing him.

First ring, second ring, third, fourth, fifth… I was about to give up when he finally answered.

"Bella – I'm so sorry, I just couldn't do it to you-" He began hastily, but as he paused for the briefest moment I found my chance to interrupt his sorry speech.

"I don't give a damn!" I hollered before heading back outside when I noticed Charlie watching me rather than the game. When our eyes met, he spun back in his seat, his eyes on the game, but his ears all on the conversation I was now having with Robbi, or in his case with an unknown mystery person.

I put the door on the catch and shut it lightly behind me, before continuing, "You left me in my house looking like an _idiot_! What is _so _wrong that you couldn't even meet my dad? I mean c'mon, it's not like he's going to shoot you, but at the moment he has a pretty good damn reason!"

Robbi, who was silent on the other side of the line now spoke in, "Bella, I couldn't do it again! I… I have to tell you, and then you can make up your mind whether you want to be with me still or not. But what I tell you goes no further than you or I – understood?" I nodded, but realised he couldn't see me so I cleared my throat and agreed. "I'll take you to my house Wednesday. I just need to clear my head for a bit so I won't be in Monday…"

"Wait, I'm going to _your_ house?" I gasped, shocked.

"Yeah, what I'm telling you is confidential, I don't want anyone else hearing us, and your house has Charlie there." Robbi replied solemnly.

"And you're not in Monday…" I continued and Robbi agreed again.

"But you're in Tuesday – right?" I asked again, to which Robbi confirmed.

"I'll see you Tuesday then," I huffed and Robbi said a small farewell, along the lines of 'I'll see you then,' and I hung up.

I headed into the house and Charlie came up to me. "So…" He pointed to the phone then me.

"Don't worry dad, I don't want to bring you into anything." I smiled warmly and headed off upstairs to my room, pulling out my copy of Wuthering Heights to take my mind of my problems for a while before I had to cook dinner.

**Ooh… do any of you know what Robbi needs to tell Bella Wednesday? I'm sure you all do but I'd love to know if what's in my head is clear enough for you, so please – review, I love reading and replying to them **

**Sam xx**


End file.
